


Fate to Family

by reminiscence



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Ballad, F/F, Poetry, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Once they fought each other and their fates. Now they could curl up together in peace.





	

They've come a long way  
in this: life's ballet  
from fighting their fates  
to going on dates.

Together they smile  
the way down the aisle.  
Hand in hand they sleep.  
Once, alone, they'd weep.

They don't have to now.  
They have made a vow  
to keep on fighting  
and keep on smiling

From their fears, they're free.  
They are family.  
Always together,  
always forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #63 – ballad poetry


End file.
